


Seductress

by QueenieZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Conception, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than return home from her bath in a local spring when Link comes looking for her, Zelda decides to use her "feminine wiles" to get him to join her instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductress

One of the greatest parts of living on the surface for Link and Zelda was the sense of adventure and exploration they felt every time they walked outside.  It seemed that there were always new discoveries to be made, even in the areas they'd been to hundreds of times.  One of these discoveries soon became a favorite hideaway for the couple; a small spring located just two miles from their home, not quite as large as the one in Skyview Temple but just as beautiful and serene.  It was a wonderful spot to have picnics, go for a swim, or bathe in, and they could enjoy themselves thoroughly without feeling as though they were trespassing upon sacred ground.

Sometimes, however, one of the two would head over to the spring alone for a moment of privacy; a quiet respite from the day's work.  And that was exactly what Zelda had sought to do after hours of painting and decorating the newly finished additional room to her and Link's house.  All she had wanted was to spend the afternoon in quiet solace, bathing herself in the cool spring waters while listening to the soothing songs of the birds and grasshoppers.  And she got exactly what she wanted - for the most part.

Zelda smiled as she leaned against a boulder that jutted out from the middle of the spring, allowing the sun-drenched stone to warm her bare skin.  How lovely this place could be in the days of late spring!  The weather was warm, but not too hot, and the trees' leaves were the brightest green they would be all year.  Blessed butterflies gathered around patches of colorful wildflowers, and, of course, the water was just the right temperature.  She closed her eyes to listen more intently to the sounds of nature - and the sound of footsteps and rustled leaves.

She startled and covered her chest with her arms, looking around for the source of the noise.  When she heard a familiar voice, however, she relaxed.

"Zelda!  Zelda?  Huh... I could've sworn she said she'd be here..."

It was only her husband, as cute and clueless as ever.  She knew the brush was thick in this part of the woods, but it seemed as though he was looking in all the wrong places for her.  She giggled to herself and opened her mouth to tell him where she was... but then she stopped herself when the strangest thought occurred to her.

What if she could get him to join her?

With a wry grin, Zelda turned in the water, facing away from the direction she was pretty sure Link was in.  After brushing her wet hair over her shoulder to ensure that her backside was in plain sight, she placed a hand to her cheek and began speaking in a voice loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, goodness, I do wish that my _handsome hero_ were here!  I just get so _lonely_ when he's not around!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tuft of dirty blond hair freeze in place and turn around.  Yes, good, her plan was working!  She bit her lip to keep from laughing, then placed her other hand between her legs and began to rub herself.

"I'd just _love_ for him to come and ravish me," she said teasingly, grabbing one of her breasts and massaging it.  She let out a rather conspicuous groan.  "Ah, Link...!"

The next thing she heard was the loud shuffling of grass and leaves and the sound of cloth being thrown to the forest floor.  Zelda turned her head to see a now steaming red and completely naked Link fumbling over himself to get in the water with her.  She burst into laughter as he caught his foot on a rock embedded in the ground beneath the water and splashed into it face first.  Then, he quickly resurfaced, rustled the water out of his hair with his hands, and grinned cheekily at his wife.

"You called?" he asked.

When Zelda could finally breathe again, she nodded.  "I had a feeling that would work!"

"You're a wicked seductress," laughed Link, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her, "you know that?"

"Why, thank you," she replied as she placed her hands on his upper arms.  "So... are you going to ravish me now, Hero?  Hmm?"

"Maybe not 'ravish', that sounds so harsh."  Link tilted his head.  "I was thinking something more along the lines of 'making passionate love to you'."

Zelda giggled and took his chin with her thumb and forefinger.  "Whatever suits you best, Link."  She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, wriggling into him when he held her close.  She let out a surprised laugh into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into hers, but soon the laugh turned into a contented moan.  She felt him grip her bottom, and she curled her toes when he lifted her a few inches from the bottom of the spring so that she was effectively sitting in his hands; and thanks to the water, he was able to support her weight without much trouble.

She ran her hands through Link's hair when he decided to let his mouth wander to other places on her face, her neck, and her shoulders.  For a moment, Zelda wondered if perhaps she had fired him up more than she had intended to - not that it was a bad thing by any means.  His excitement only heightened her own, and she clenched her fingers when he pressed his lips to her chest.

"You weren't lying when you said 'passionate'," she muttered with a happy sigh.

Link glanced up for a short moment.  "When was the last time I've lied to you, Zelda?"

She smiled.  "Good point -- _Ah_!"

He had pressed her against the large boulder and had returned his mouth to her chest.  Taking her breasts in her hands, he fondled them as he continued to leave dark bruises on her skin with his lips.  Zelda shivered at his touch, clenching her lips shut to keep from crying out, until she could take her growing heat no longer.  After letting out a series of small noises that were music to her husband's ears, she squirmed out of his grasp and turned, leaning over the boulder and lifting her right leg slightly to grant him access.

"Link," she breathed, "please..."

Link smiled warmly and pressed against her, taking her hand and curling his fingers between hers.  With his free hand, he brushed her hair away from her neck before gently kissing it, then guided himself inside of her with a quiet grunt.

Zelda clenched her eyes shut as she allowed him to do as he would with her.  His thrusting and the touch of his hands and lips drove her wild, and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.  So she fumbled her right hand under the water and back between her legs, stroking her most sensitive area.  She was surprised, however, when she felt Link's other hand join her there, helping her along as he slowed his movements.  He had wanted to allow her to finish first, but when she noticed, she moaned and shook her head in protest.

"No, no, please, go faster..."

Link let out a tiny, apologetic laugh.  She must have been more impatient than he thought!  He resumed his quicker pace, and soon she arched her back and cried out, finally reaching the climax she'd been so eagerly awaiting.  Not long after, he let himself finish, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he did.  They remained still for a moment before Link embraced her again, closing his eyes and smiling like a little boy in love for the first time in his life.

"I love you," he said, "even though you seduced me."

"I'll be happy to take the blame for this."  She turned so that she was once again facing him and draped her arms around his shoulders.  "Thank you, Link.  That was wonderful."

He grinned bashfully.  "Ah, well..."  Then a thought hit him.  "Oh!  If we leave now, we can grab your medicine before it's too late!"

But Zelda simply shook her head.  "It's okay, we can stay here a little longer."

"But, Zelda, if you don't take it within an hour -- " he froze as he realized the implications of the situation.  His eyes widened.  "...Wait, you don't mean..."

Zelda giggled.  "We did just build the extra room for a reason."  She brushed one of his sideburns with her fingers.  "I'm ready for one more, if you are."

Link thought this over for a moment, then beamed and hugged her again.  She patted the back of his head and smiled, enjoying the moment silently before speaking up again.

"Link," she said, "what do you think of 'Daphnes', for a boy?"

The ecstatic hero snuggled into his wife.  "I like it," he mumbled, "I like it a lot."


End file.
